Children of the Camp
by Djinn Girl
Summary: When John and Phillipa meet Percy, they find out that Annabeth is missing. They have to help find her while attempting to stop Iblis from trying to kill them again and stop Cronus from taking over the world... [Percy Jackson - Children of the Lamp Crossover]
1. Children of the lamp

**Children of the Camp**

This book takes place after the events of book 2 in both the Percy Jackson and the Children of the Lamp novel.

Children of the Lamp

* * *

John and Philippa were having a hard time returning to their normal life. After the events of the kid turning into a voodoo doll after eating the chocolate covered ants, and reading that note that said Iblis was after them, it was hard to grasp onto school at the moment. But to their surprise they would need the information they were learning right now only hours later—well at least to John's surprise. Philippa was paying attention to the lesson as always but was more entranced than usual. You see today their class had a substitute. Their usual teacher was at a Kagan training, so they got a brand new sub, Mr. Brunner. Usually history class was boring, but Mr. Brunner brought a little magic in the air—a little jenesaisquoi, if you will. Mr. Brunner had a thick brown beard and needed a wheelchair. All the students enjoyed him. Even John was interested; well, that is until he fell asleep.

"Today," he said, "is your lucky day because I'm best at Greek and Latin and it so happens that's what you're learning today."

After class was over, all the students walked out, disappointed for their fear of the class being over had just became a reality. When it was time to go, Philippa started to shake John violently to get up and stop sleep talking all their secrets about themselves.

"So you've been to Cairo, you've stopped Philippa from being the next Blue Djinn of Babylon, you've saved your uncle from being killed by a ghost, you've encountered two giant demons who were going to burn you alive and eat you, and lastly you've seen a kid who's turned into a voodoo doll. What are you? You're certainly not a half blood," said Mr. Brunner skeptically. John had finally woken up, and they both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"How did you know?" they both replied.

"So again, what are you?" asked a very curious version of Mr. Brunner.

"We are djinns," John replied. Philippa elbowed John violently.

"Two things: one, I'm excellent at finding extraordinary people just like you, and two, talking like that it's just plain obvious that you're some type of magical being. So you're a djinn... I'm guessing you're from the Marid tribe. Anyway, we have a great problem on our hand, and I need your help."

"What's the problem?" Philippa asked.

"No time to explain."

* * *

_Author's note: Please review, follow, and favorite! I would love to hear from you. :)_


	2. Percy Jackson's point of veiw

Percy Jackson

* * *

After the events of Thalia turning back to her human self, that darn fleece and Annabeth dying but being resurrected, it was difficult to think about good things at Camp Half Blood. Chiron, or Mr. Brunner, was gone away to teach some other kids who might have the irresistible scent that monsters can smell miles away. They might be half- bloods. Anyway, things had gone badly since they had one of Chiron's brothers, Camolin_, _teach in Chiron's place. Camolin was rough and a party animal literally at heart.

If you don't know all about centaurs, they are sons of Kronos who tried to kill Percy and his loyal companion Grover, who almost got thrown into Tartarus. Man, was the first year there hard for Percy Jackson, especially getting claimed by Poseidon and then making an enemy out of Ares. Boy, am I dumb, thought Percy. It was super hard for him to get everything straight in his life now. He could hardly focus on what he was doing during his weapons practice.

Percy was not only paying attention to the lesson on how to back swipe with his blade, but he was also thinking about Chiron. His thoughts were eager like little fish swirling, just waiting for answers. As he held the elegant hilt of Anaklusmos, he daggered his sword to his opponent, Connor Stoll, who was now head of Hermes cabin with his brother Travis. Although Percy loved sword fighting, he was more interested at the thought that there might be more half-bloods, maybe even a new roommate. Then it hit him. He dropped Anaklusmos and ran straight to Cabin 11. His sword went straight to his pocket . _Remember, _he thought. _Remember what Cronus said_. He then heard the voice that had haunted him for years here at camp.

In his head, he heard the Ol' Crooked One speak: "_Another chance to control the prophecy_."

Feeling faint, Percy managed to prop himself upward on his bed. He felt as if he was dying a slow death. It was dangerous to get more half- bloods. Cronus wanted to win this battle.

"If those two kids Chiron found," Percy said, "are a son or daughter of one of the big three, Cronus might win."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think is going to happen next? Will the twins be able to help and how does that include Percy? Read more to find out!**

**Yay! Thanks to everybody who gave a review.**


End file.
